


Magical Little Moments

by Tamasha



Series: Built to Fall [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Musician!Merlin, Piano, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Romance, doctor! Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: Time has passed since Merlin's last major episode, and though recovery isn't always a straight line, he's well on his way to being healthy. This is just one moment of joy he shares with Arthur.





	Magical Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

He's playing piano again after almost two years of ignoring the damn thing. Arthur had gotten him an old upright a year ago, and he hasn't touched it. Till now.

He sits on a bench he had gotten from a yard sale that he plastered with a fresh coat of paint last weekend. It supports him like he knows the music will.

Then he plays.

It comes back so naturally that Merlin smiles to himself. A real, easy, genuine smile. 

He's home alone right now, still not able to work a full-time job. He's been at the coffee shop about a month now working as a barista, but can only manage three days a week. But. He's doing better, he knows. Not only because Arthur and his therapist keep reminding him, but he knows because he's playing again.

It's not perfect, no. Not by any means. But Merlin is engulfed by the sound and the way the keys feel on his fingers that he doesn't really care  _ what  _ comes out, as long as it's music. And it is.

It's one of his original works that his fingers automatically play. A song he wrote not too long after his first date with Arthur. The only song he played as his mind slowly turned on him and told him lies about himself. This song got him through some hard days because it reminded him of golden hair and a gorgeous smile. Now it makes his heart ache. Hurt for past Merlin who was so scared and alone. Who was so troubled by thoughts of hurting himself that he couldn't function day to day. But this song also gives him hope, because it's Arthur's song, and like his fiance himself, this song has helped him, and will help him, be the healthiest and happiest version of himself.

He ends with a grin, sitting back and looking at the old piano that still reverberates with the last note. Arms slide down his chest, and a chin comes to rest on Merlin's shoulder, and his grin widens even more as he turns just enough to plant a kiss upon Arthur's cheek.

“You're brilliant, you know that?” Arthur says in his ear.

“I suppose so,” he retorts, spinning around to face Arthur. He hadn't even heard him come in, but he's glad he did, because Merlin's not sure he would have had the courage today to play for Arthur otherwise.

His fiance grins down at him and gives him a proper kiss hello, long and loving. “I'm glad you're playing again. And… I like your song choice.”

Merlin blushes, despite himself. “Well… it just felt right. Felt like the song I needed as my first song in so long.”

Arthur nods, then tugs Merlin to his feet to give him a hug. “I needed that today, M. I needed something to go well.”

Merlin rubs Arthur's back, frowning. “What happened?” he whispers, hating that his love is hurting.

Arthur shrugs. “Just… bad day. Too many people died, and I couldn't do it today. I missed you too.”

It had been a long shift and Merlin missed him of course, even though half of Arthur's shift Merlin was sleeping. He holds tight to his future husband and finds that the days he's feeling good and can be there for Arthur the way he has been there for Merlin in the past. Those are the days Merlin feels the strongest. Those are the days that make him believe he  _ can _ soldier on. Especially when he has this man by his side.

“Play that at our wedding,” Arthur suggests, pulling away, but keeping both hands on Merlin. “I've always fantasized about you playing piano at our wedding.”

Merlin shakes his head, soft smile dancing over his lips. “Always?” he queries.

The blush on Arthur's face is fantastic and it's all the confirmation he needs.

“Oh, you big softie,” Merlin teases, which just gets him tickled and thrown to the sofa with a larger body pressed against him. His laugh fills the room the way the piano notes did earlier. And Merlin is happy. So happy he could burst. He wraps his legs around Arthur's waist and grins up at him. “I'll play it at our wedding, but only if you promise to do a choreographed dance with me.”

Arthur groans, making a show of agreeing to such a horrible task, but Merlin sees right through it and pushes a kiss into Arthur's lips.

Merlin knows he's still not where he wants to be in his recovery, or in his constant journey battling his demons, but he knows right now is one of those perfectly bright and magical moments that he can hold onto because these are the moments that will help him through the tough ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to come up with a happy ending for these two. Too much angst and sadness in the previous works in this series. Thanks for sticking with me through this series, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
